Case of the Underground Scream
by MochilaBonita
Summary: I know that title sux, but i couldn't think of anything. Rob here's a scream and just has to find out where it's coming from...and who.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay! So this is what's to know: This fic takes place after Attack Of the Slime Monster; the gang is out of school for the summer and Jamal, Lenni, and Alex will all be going to high school. Rob is back from Australia and staying with Jamal while he takes a writing course at the Community Center. Casey is back with her mom now and she won't be a big part of my story; she may be mentioned though. I'm new to fanfic and new to writing stories like this so please be patient with me, I'm learning! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostwriter or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Uno

It was summer, and a few members of the ghostwriter team were enjoying the sun at the park. Alex and Jamal played basketball while Gabby watched.

The game was close; Alex was winning by two points when Jamal scored with a lay-up. Gabby took this opportunity to recite the cheer she thought up.

"Jamal! Jamal! Shoot that ball! Score on Alex and make him fall!"

Annoyed, Alex turned to glare at his sister, "Be quiet Gabby or go sit down. No one wants to hear your lame cheers."

"Hey," Jamal interjected, "I didn't think it was that bad."

Gabby smiled at Jamal, and said to Alex, "You see! Jamal liked it! Goooo Jamal!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Check me in." and turned his attention back to the game.

Not too far from the park Rob was walking over to Lenni's house. He had just come back from the community center where he was taking a writing course. As he took a shortcut through an alleyway, he heard a strange noise that stopped him dead in his tracks.

He looked around, "What was that?" It had sounded like a wail or someone sobbing. Another sound erupted, and this one sounded like a horrible choked scream. Rob was so spooked that he began to run until he was out of the alley and Lenni's house was in view.

'What the heck was that—or who?' he thought to himself. Out of breath he slowly climbed up the stairs of the apartment and banged loudly on the door.

Lenni was making the final preparations for Gabby's party when someone knocked on the door.

As she walked over she called out, "Who is it?" She heard a male voice say "me" and guessed it was Rob. She unlocked and swung the door open.

"Hey Rob I was—whoa, are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she pulled the sickly looking Rob into the house. He was still breathing heavily from his run to her house. She sat him down on the sofa, and went to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water.

Rob took the moment to calm himself down; pushing his hair back with his hands, but when he thought about the scream his heart accelerated again.

Lenni came back with the glass of water and handed it to him before sitting down beside him.

"What happened Rob?" she asked calmly.

He took a sip of water and exhaled deeply.

"I was just walking to your place, taking the same shortcut I do every time. Take a left on ____St., and cut between the old brick building, and that Sport's Bar—when I heard something strange." He looked over at Lenni.

Her eyebrows came together as she tried to understand, "what kind of strange?"

Rob stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "First I thought I heard someone crying, it was faint, but loud enough to make me stop. And then, then I heard this…this awful screeching that made shivers run down my arms. It was the scariest thing I've ever heard! Like someone was being tortured or having their limbs torn apart piece by piece or—

"That's enough, I get it." Lenni said rubbing her own arms. She looked up at Rob questioningly.

"Where do you think it was coming from?" He sat down by Lenni again and leaned over, placing his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." Lenni got up from the sofa and walked over to the computer.

"Maybe we should get Ghostwriter in on this, and the team."

"Yeah, but maybe we should get some more information first, go back to the alley and see what we can find." Rob suggested walking over to Lenni.

"Yeah, I'll call a Rally." She began to write when she remembered.

"Oh! I can't, I forgot! Ghostwriter is sleeping in the word bed Gabby made for him."

Robs eyebrows came together in confusion. "Why is Ghostwriter sleeping?"

Lenni smiled, "he's preparing for our slumber party tonight! Since it's Gabby's birthday she decided she wanted Ghostwriter to come too so she can play word games with him and tell stories. We plan to stay up until 3:37 am which was when Gabby was born."

Rob grinned. "Sounds like fun. Where is she anyway, I didn't see her at the Bodega."

"She and Alex went to the park, I think Jamal's there too. Let's go so you can tell them what happened. Then we can really make a case out of it!" Lenni grabbed her key, and hat and walked out the door with Rob not too far behind.

At the park the day was winding down, Alex who won the last game, was shooting 3 pointers. Jamal and Gabby were sitting on the bench drinking sodas.

"So Jamal," Gabby began, but he cut her off with a raise of his hand. "Gabby, for the last time, I'm not going to tell you what I got you for your birthday." She exhaled annoyed. "Come on Jamal! A clue, just one clue wouldn't give it away." She pouted "Please?" Gabby put her on most innocent face. Jamal rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine, one clue and that's it." "Yes! Thanks!" Gabby grinned.

"Okay," Jamal said, thinking hard about what clue to give, "your gift is… in a box."

Gabby's grin fell and she glared at Jamal. "A box, that's your clue? Anything could be in a box! Can you at least tell me what size?"

"Gabby! Stop being a pest, you've got one more day until your birthday party and you can wait until then." Alex scorned. She made a face at him.

Rob and Lenni were in view of the park now. Gabby saw them and perked up.

"Rob!" she yelled, before running over to meet him. He smiled. "Hey Gabby, excited about your party?" Gabby grinned. "Yep, you're coming right? You know it's not a party until we get to see you dance." He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there." Then he walked over to where Alex, Jamal, and Lenni stood talking.

"Rob has something to tell us, I would've called a rally but Ghostwriter's sleeping." Lenni announced.

Everyone turned attentively to Rob, who began to fidget under the attention.

"Well," he said, rubbing his neck, "I was walking down the alley, between the Sport's Bar and that old brick building…" he looked up at the group and Jamal encouraged him to continue. "Well, I heard something strange. At first it sounded like someone crying, but then there was this loud wretched scream. I don't know who or what it was, but it sounded like it needed help." He looked around at each team member.

Jamal looked deep in thought, Gabby looked sad and concerned, Lenni nodded in agreement with Rob, and Alex looked skeptical.

"I don't know about that Rob; you could have misinterpreted what you heard."

Rob looked at Alex confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if it wasn't a scream, it could have been something scraping against something else. There's a lot of construction going on around that area and when metal scrapes against metal it can sound like a loud screech."

Rob shook his head. "I don't think so. It sounded too much like a person."

"What if it was a TV, or someone acting out a scene where they had to cry and scream?" Gabby added.

"In an alley?" Lenni interjected. Gabby shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out anyway." Jamal added noting Rob's distress.

"Yeah, I guess," Alex added, "but I think we should wait until after Gabby's party, tomorrow." Jamal nodded. Everyone turned to Rob again for confirmation.

"Okay, tomorrow."

Rob let it go for now as the rest of the gang talked excitedly about Gabby's party, but the sound of that scream still haunted him. He wouldn't be able to rest until he figured out who it was.

So…what did you think? Please review, give me some writing and grammar tips I'll accept them with open arms! I love GW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey! Okay, it's been awhile and I apologize because I've been lazy. But anyway this is a filler chap, not much action just fun stuff. I must warn you that I've aged Tina, Gabby, and Hector. Tina's 13, Hector is 12, and Gabby is 11 turning 12. =)

Disclaimer: **I **don't own Ghostwriter, or any of the characters

Chapter 2: Dos

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Lenni asked. She and the other girls, Gabby and Tina, were all dressed in slumber party attire: pajamas, robes, and slippers, and were ready to stay up all night.

Lenni walked over to the tv and picked the tapes she had, "We could watch movies," Lenni looked to Gabby who frowned, "okay…we could play board games, or word games with Ghost—

"Save that for later Lenni! Let's braid each other's hair and talk about boys and gossip!" Gabby said jumping up to take Lenni by the arm and pull her into a chair. Lenni laughed as Gabby began to twist and turn strands of her hair. "Sure, it's your birthday."

The girls laughed and chatted about everything from guys, girls and growing up, to music, tv, and movies.

"Man, I can't wait until I'm as old as you Lenni, then papa will let me do what I want." Lenni smirked and chuckled. "Uh, I'm only 14, and trust me, my father still won't let me do things I want to do." She said tugging her braid.

Gabby's eyes narrowed as she watched Lenni fidget.

"Like what?" she asked. Tina answered the question for Lenni. "Date Tuan.""

"Tina!" Lenni yelled turning red.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Come on Lenni, it's just us girls here! What's said here tonight won't leave this room."

Lenni sighed and bit her lip. "Well, in that case…I wanted to date Tuan, but my dad said I should wait until I'm in high school and "adjusted". I think he just doesn't really want me to date Tuan because he's gonna be a junior next year. He thinks he's too old for me."

Gabby smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry Lenni, I like someone older than me too, but I don't think papa or Alex would really like it if I went on a date with him."

Lenni was about to question what Gabby was talking about when Tina spoke.

"Maybe you and Tuan could have a date here, at your house, then once your dad gets to know my brother he'll decide he likes him! I mean they have a lot in common with the whole music thing."

Lenni bit her lip as she thought about it. "That just might work. You're brilliant Tina!"

For a good portion of the night they discussed the details of how to convince Lenni's dad to let her date Tuan before finally deciding to watch movies and play word games with ghostwriter.

It was 3:36, just one minute before Gabby turned 12. As sleepy as the Lenni and Tina were they did their best to keep their eyes open for the excited Gabby.

"Countdown time!" She yelled as the stopwatch said 10 seconds left.

They all counted, "10…9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy Birthday!" They yelled. Gabby jumped excitedly and hugged them as Ghostwriter wrote 'Happy Birthday Gabby' in the air.

She was a year older, a year closer, now only two years younger. Maybe now that she was older Rob would look at her differently. He would see the woman she was becoming.

As she settled back onto her sleeping bag on Lenni's sofa her mind rummaged over these things, and she fell into a happy, hopeful slumber.

A/N: You might want to look up Kool and the Gang, Celebration. Goes along with this part of the chapter.

"Celebrate good times come on!" Tina and Lenni sang and danced in sync to the music blasting from the latter's stereo. "Celebrate good times come on!"

Gabby grinned and danced as they sang to her.

Jamal stood in front of a broom and lip synced to the verse.

"There's a party going on right here; a celebration to last throughout the years. So bring your good times and your laughter too, we gonna celebrate with you!" he ended, pointing a finger at Gabby.

Gabby laughed walking over to where Jamal stood with the broom and pushing him out of the way.

"Come on now!" she sang. As she and Jamal continued to sing, Lenni and Tina danced their way over to where the others sat. Lenni pulled Hector off the sofa, while Tina pulled Alex and Rob, but Rob wasn't in the mood for dancing. Gabby noticed.

While the others continued to dance and sing she walked over to where Rob sat hunched over. He looked up at her and attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. She sat down beside him.

"Still thinking about that scream huh?"

He nodded and looked at his shoes. "Yeah. I'm sorry Gabby, it's not fair for me to be so gloomy on your birthday."

He looked at her apologetically.

"I'll forgive you," she said smirking, "_if _you dance for me."

Rob grinned and stood up. "Well, if you think you can handle it," he put out his hand, which Gabby took. They made their way to the middle of the group and began to do what can only be classified as…The Rob.

"Time for presents!" The group gathered around the island at Lenni's kitchen table, where Gabby's gifts sat.

Lenni grabbed her gift, which was wrapped in bright colorful paper, and handed it to Gabby.

"Here, I hope you like it." She grinned.

Gabby ripped through the paper and opened the box. Her face lit up as she pulled a hat out of the box.

"Wow Lenni! It's beautiful. Thank you!" She put it on before reaching over and giving Lenni a hug.

"You're welcome!"

"My turn!" Hector announced. He had his gift in his pocket wrapped up in paper.

"I forgot to ask my mom to buy wrapping paper, so I just used regular paper!" They all laughed.

Gabby unrolled the paper to reveal a beaded hand-woven bracelet. Gabby smiled as she fastened it to her wrist.

"Hector! I love it, it's so pretty!" She gave him a hug.

"Thanks! My mom made it, but I chose all the beads! Do you like them?" he asked earnestly.

"I love them. Thanks Hector."

"Okay, now it's my turn." Tina said. She picked up her gift and sat it in Gabby's lap.

"Ooh, it's heavy!" Gabby giggled. She traced the wrapping paper with her finger. It was red and gold with Korean symbols on it. Gabby looked at Tina.

"What does it say?"

"May this gift bring you luck and many years."

Gabby smiled at Tina before carefully removing the paper to reveal a wooden box. She opened it to reveal a pink oriental silk bag, decorated cushions and chopsticks.

"Oh Tina, these are so cool!"

"Glad you think so." Gabby got up and gave Tina a hug before picking up the chopsticks and trying to position them between her fingers.

"I better take those Gabby," Alex said removing the chopsticks from her finger, "I wouldn't want you to poke an eye out, at least not on your birthday." The group laughed and Gabby rolled her eyes.

With her hands on her hips she questioned Alex, "and where's your gift Mr. Killjoy?"

Sitting the chopsticks down Alex went over to the island and picked up his gift.

"Here, happy birthday Gabby." He hugged his little sister and handed her her gift.

She pulled the wrapping paper off and gasped.

"No way! An autographed TLC cassette tape!" Everyone walked closer to see the signatures on the cassette. "Alex, how did _you_ get this?" he pursed his lips.

"A thank you would suffice Gabby." "You know what I mean Alex."

"TLC was at a radio station in Brooklyn, I went and got it signed."

"WOW!" Lenni said impressed.

"Yeah Alex, that's so cool! You met TLC!" Tina added.

"Well, I am cool." Alex said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh," Gabby said with a disgusted face, "Please don't inflate his ego any further. If it gets any bigger his head'll explode!"

Alex and Gabby both glowered at each other before laughing with the rest of the group.

"Alright, back to the presents. Now, my gift isn't an autographed TLC tape but I still think you'll like it." Jamal told Gabby smiling.

He took the neatly wrapped gift and handed it to her. She grinned at him as she shook the box and heard the clanging of jewelry.

She took off the wrapping paper and opened the little box. She grinned wider as she pulled out a silver chain with a silver ghostwriter pen dangling from it.

"A ghostwriter pen! Thanks Jamal!' She hugged him before taking off her old Ghostwriter pen and putting the new one around her neck.

"You're welcome Gabby, it's engraved too."

"To Gabby, Love Ghostwriter." She read.

Jamal chuckled. "Yeah, Ghostwriter wanted to have a part of it too."

Collective "Aawwss" went around the room. Gabby grabbed Lenni's casebook and wrote in it.

"Thank you Ghostwriter, I loved the pen." He flashed into the air with bright firework letters, "You're Welcome, Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered at that.

"Well, I guess I'm last. Happy Birthday Gabby." Rob handed Gabby a small rectangular box. She took it her eyebrows gathered with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Open it!" Rob ordered playfully. She opened up the wrapping paper. Inside was a journal, light brown leather with roses decorating the corners of the covers. And in the middle in Golden Manuscript was Gabby's name. She was speechless as she looked from the journal to Rob.

He half-smiled and placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's a journal, so you can write down your thoughts and everything. I know they help me a lot, so I thought having a journal would be good for you too."

Gabby just grinned. "Thank you Rob, it will be good for me." She hugged the journal to her chest before getting up to hug Rob.

"Finally, it's cake time!" Alex announced. Heading over to the kitchen table. Everyone except Lenni and Jamal followed suit.

"When my Grandma found it was your birthday she made you her famous Caramel Cake." Jamal brought the candle-covered cake to the table followed by Lenni who had the bowls, spoons, and ice cream.

"Time to make a wish!" Jamal placed the cake in front of Gabby before sitting down. Gabby rose from her chair and stared into the flames that danced around the top of the cake. What did she wish for more than anything? She looked around the room, at each one of her friends until her eyes landed on Rob, when his eyes connected with hers he smiled sending butterflies floating all around Gabby's stomach.

She closed her eyes. 'I wish that Rob wouldn't have to go back to Australia, that he could stay here with the Ghostwriter team…and me.' She opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Yay!" everyone clapped and cheered. "What'd you wish for?" Hector asked.

"Can't tell, or it won't come true." And Gabby definitely wanted her wish to come true. Her eyes cut to Rob once more before they cut the cake and enjoyed the rest of the party.


End file.
